None.
1. Field of the Invention
A suction catheter system including a durable transparent pouch used to hold irrigating solution and a catheter in a contaminant-free environment between uses. The suction catheter system allows the practitioner to reuse the catheter several times for the same patient rather than using a new catheter for each suctioning when the practitioner needs use of both hands and has to lay the catheter down.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art catheter kits included a catheter and a small basin having irrigating solution where the catheter is flushed after use. The catheter is often disposed of after each use to prevent contamination and, in the alternative, as long as the practitioner does not set the catheter down, the catheter can be reused. The problem with the prior art catheter kits, such as just described, arises when suctioning a patient. Suctioning often requires more than one or two quick suctions. Oftentimes the user places the catheter on the bed or over a contaminant-rich work surface between suctioning procedures to free up both hands for other procedures. Practitioners who follow the rules do not set the catheter down and, consequently, do not have the use of both hands during the suctioning process. Obviously, the use of both hands is preferred and desirable during the suctioning process. The present invention allows the practitioner to free up his hands because it includes a contaminant-free pouch which holds the catheter between uses.
The general purpose of the present invention is to provide a suction catheter system that can be used more than once on the same patient during the same or consecutive medical procedures.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a transparent pouch, including surgical gloves, a catheter, and various adhesive strips used to secure the pouch to a work surface and also to hold the catheter in a manageable position between uses. A sealing path is provided along and about the upper region of the pouch for adhesive sealing of the interior of the pouch. The pouch also serves as a reservoir for irrigating solution used in the procedure.
One significant aspect and feature of the present invention is the freeing up of both of a practitioner""s hands between suctioning events.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is the ability to reuse a catheter multiple times during a medical procedure.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a means of holding the catheter system to a work surface.
A further significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a pouch with the capacity to hold irrigating solution.
An additional significant aspect and feature of the present invention is the double-stick tape which holds the catheter stem in an easily accessible location within the pouch.
Still another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is the contaminant-free environment provided in the pouch.
Yet another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a pull tab or other means which allows the user to access the pouch without contaminating its interior.
Having thus briefly described an embodiment of the present invention and enumerated certain significant aspects and features thereof, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a suction catheter system that can be used multiple times.
One object of the present invention is to provide a contaminant-free environment for holding a catheter between suctionings.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means to reuse suction catheters.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a means of securing the suction catheter system to a work surface.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide easy access to the catheter subsequent to the initial suctioning.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a contaminant-free pouch which holds irrigating solution for flushing debris from a catheter.
Further, while the suction catheter is held secure in the pouch, the practitioner can use both hands. The hand holding the suction catheter itself still needs to remain sterile. Sterility can be accomplished by using the paper wrap that the enclosed gloves are initially wrapped in. The sterile part of the wrap is held by the suction catheter hand which then is used to help disconnect the ventilator tubing or to take the tip off the irrigation container. Sterility can also be accomplished by using the inside sterile part of the sealing panel.